Pokemon Story Ideas
by Kage no Tamashi
Summary: For when I'm bored and feel like writing... And when Inspiration annoys me. Please review or PM any problems you have with story! Also includes my OC list!
1. Chapter 1

"So... Can I have a Pokemon that's not a regular type?" Ash asked wanting a rarer Pokemon. "Well... I guess that you can, It's not like we have any of the regulars anyway..." Ask replied wondering where Ash was going. " I want a Mew!" Ash said with excitement clear in his voice.

A/N: I'm bored... Enough said... Anyway basic Idea is that Ash gets a Mew instead of Pikachu...

Note: Don't mind the spelling... OR the grammar... Or anything else...  
Mental Note: Get a Beta...


	2. Chapter 2, The pokemon NumLocke!

A/N: And this is 'cause Sy Kage wouldn't 't stop bugging me...

POKEMON NUMLOCKE IN REAL LIFE

"Hey Sy! Wanna battle?" Raiku grinned.  
"Wouldn't that mean one of our Pokemon dieing," Asked Sy with worry on his face.  
"Don't worry we'll keep it to a minium I mean it isn't as if we can't stop them from killing each other," Replied Raiku. "Right?"  
"I wouldn't be so sure boys," Said professor Oak as he walked in.  
"But we can just send them into our pokeballs," Said Raiku. "Isn't that right Sy?"  
"Well, They don't ALWAYS go into the pokeballs ya know," Replied Sy. "Sometimes Pokemon just doge the beam."  
"Well, Okay then," Said Raiku saddened that he couldn't battle.

A/N 2: Raiku means lightning loosely in Japanese. Characters stolen from Sy Kage, and remember, If your going to flame make it constructive and don't flat out say it's terrible. If I can work on improving my writing I will!


	3. Chapter 3, OC 1

A/N: IF I OWNED ANYTHING ON HERE WHY WOULD I WRITE IT FOR FREE?

OC LIST! PICTURE MADE AT joy-lin deviantart com/art/Pokemon-Trainer-Creator-401165483 REPLACE SPACE WITH FULLSTOP

1/ Raiku  
TEAM SO FAR: empoleon, lucario, talonflame, emolga, mew/alakazam, umbreon.  
Appearance: kage-no-tamashi deviantart com/art/POKEMON-Raiku-TRAINER-425507561 (REPLACE SPACES WITH DOTS)

2/ Midori  
TEAM SO FAR: N/A  
Appearance: kage-no-tamashi deviantart com/art/POKEMON-Midori-TRAINER-425508282 (REPLACE SPACES WITH DOTS)

3/ Akuma no honō (NICKNAME IS Akuma)  
TEAM SO FAR: N/A  
Apperance: art/Pokemon-Trainer-Akuma-no-hono-425508893

A/N: Will add more in up-coming chapters!


	4. Chapter 4, OC 2

MORE OC'S!

/1 Shikaku  
Gender: Girl.  
Age: 13  
Pokemon Team: bisharp, lucario, jigglypuff, breloom, crobat, greninja  
Info: Raised by an assassin at the age of 5 Shikaku is the ultimate assassin. Specializes in Dark/posion pokemon. The only reason Shikaku has Jigglypuff and Breloom is for Sing and the spore attacks respectfully.  
Appearance: kage-no-tamashi deviantart com/art/Skikaku-Assassin-Pokemon-Trainer-425513380

2/ Akuma  
Gender: Boy  
Age: 13  
Pokemon Team: Lucario, Celebi/Exeggutor, Flareon, Blastoise, Emolga, Talonflame.  
Info: Lived life as an orphan since he was 3 years old. Akuma ended up running away from the orphanage and named himself Akuma. HAs np specialty. Loves Talonflame over the moon and back.  
Appearance: art/Akuma-425514440

3/ Yoru sutabu  
Gender: Girl  
Age: 13  
Pokemon Team: N/A  
Info: Dark type trainer. Loves the night and anything to do with it. Is Shikaku. Was trained by the same person as Shikaku. Rest is same as Shikaku!

A/N: Sorry for only three but onlyl felt like doing three!


	5. Chapter 5, Critical Error

Disclaimer: Wait... I have to put in a disclaimer? What sort of baka are you? IF i owned this stuff would I be here? No. I wouldn't.

Critical Error (PARODY OF SY KAGE's)

"Huh... Whats a porygon Z doing out here of all places," said Yoru looking around. "Huh. I guess no-body wants you then. Well I'll take you!"  
"Critical Error. Systom shutting down," said porygon Z. "Please try again alte for this program. If this is a repeating performance, please notify the owner immediately."

"Huh? Well thats wierd," Said Yoru. "Geuss I better get you to the pokemon center!"

**AT THE POKEMON CENTER!**

"Oh, So porygon Z has found a new owner... Hopefully it doesn't self destruct again," Said healer Joy with worry on her face.

"Huh? It can self destr-" Said Yoru.

"Self destruct in 5 minutes. Please evacuate the immediate area if you wish to survive. Thank you for purchasing Critical Error Porygon Z," Said porygon Z

"OH GOD WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! RUN EVERYONE!" Yoru ran but sadly no-one but healer Joy survived the blast.

A/N: Go read Sy Kage's stuff. He's a good friend and is a better writer... Also give me ideas to write in the reviews or PM me them!


End file.
